degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Berish
Liam Berish is a new recurring character in Season 11. He attends Degrassi Community School and has a passion for music. He is currently in 11th grade. Liam is friends with Hannah Belmont and Wesley Betenkamp. He is portrayed by Tyler Stentiford. Character History Season 11 In Should've Said No (2), Liam gets set up with Clare by Alli when she shows up to Degrassi's Movie Night. Clare tells him that they should go for a walk and Clare kisses him. Liam tells Clare that he knows that she's into Jake, then Jake comes out in the hall to talk to her. He tells her that he's going to to back in to watch the rest of the movie, leaving Clare and Jake to talk. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Liam asks Hannah and Wesley if he can join their group for the science project, and Hannah allows him to join. He makes Wesley jealous, and eventually nervous when he reveals that he wants to ask Hannah out. He's surprised that Wesley and her are dating, and said that they don't seem to go together well. Liam plans on getting a car one day, which causes Wesley to say he has his license and will take Hannah home, telling Liam that he can't come because of his uncle's one passenger only rule, leaving him to walk home. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Liam suggests to Hannah and Wesley that they check out an exhibit at the science musuem to get some ideas for their project, and suggests that the three drive to the museum during lunch after he pressures Wesley into allowing both him and Hannah to go. He is angered when he finds out that Wesley never had his license after the teens get pulled over by the police. The next day he thinks Wes has summoned them because they are going to beg their teacher for an extension, when the project is already finished. The next day it is announced that their team has won the contest and will be going to provincial finals. Liam is confirmed to return as a recurring character for the second half of Season 11. He will be struggling with personal issues and may hurt someone far worse than he would have imagined. Trivia *He likes music, particularly British New Wave, as said by Alli Bhandari. *He watches rock documentaries. *His last name was the original last name for Imogen. *He is one of the two guys that has kissed Clare, but has never been in a relationship with her. The other is Wesley. *Liam, like Fiona, wears a tie with his uniform. Quotes *(To Clare) "Alli tells me you're a fan of the British New Wave." (First line) *(To Clare) "You want us to get a room?" *(To Jake) "Watch out with her man, she's frisky." (about Clare)﻿ *(To Clare) "You watch him like I watch rock documentaries." (about Jake) *"Whoa what are you doing? I mean﻿, don't get me wrong, I'm actually quite comfortable being used like this, but I think you might upset that guy Jake." *"Nice going Wesley, you're the man!" (sarcasm) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Juniors Category:Musician Category:Season 11 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Characters